Who Cares for an Ed?
by CodeWordSierra
Summary: The newest story/chapter in my series and continuation from "Only One Ed Needed". The boys are starting their second year in Junior High. What will conspire there? More bullies, too much homework, girl problems, or something a lot more serious and heart wrenching? Mainly friendship, but some KevEdd later on in late chapters.


My apologies for not updating in awhile. My college has had me unbelievably busy for the past two months; but now its my Christmas break so now I can try to get a lot more done with my stories. This is the newest story within a larger chapter of the EEnE stories. This is when their in school, but their still children. Its much shorter than I would like, but there will be more. So enjoy.

Sincerely, Code~

* * *

The fall morning started off with a haste. Edd was whisking about his home, looking for any forgotten supplies. He had his messenger bag at his side, and his Monday hat placed upon his head, clean and pressed to perfection. The beginning of school, the boy's second year at Peach Creak Junior High.

Edd's ears pricked up at the sound of his door bell ringing. Eddy and Ed were no doubt awaiting him downstairs. Edd made one last glance around his room before leaving. His supplies were neatly placed within his bag, and no pencils or books appeared to have been looked over. Grinning with approval, Edd waved farewell to his ants, Jim the cactus, and Fredrick the human skull. He stepped carefully down the stairs and swung the door open.

"Greetings Eddy, Ed!" Edds voice was pure with joy. "Are you not just ecstatic about this beginning school year? Oh, all the things I await to learn. I can hardly withhold my excitement."

"Geez Sock-Head. It's every year with you." Eddy said rubbing his small pinky inside his ear. Eddy appeared sullen. The idea of being excited about school was a taboo with him. He would rather be stuck in Ed's disgusting room all year than waste his time on an education system.

"Ed not want to go Double D.!"Ed yelled, lips puckered out.

"Come now Ed. School is a necessary part of life. It educates us, so we can move forward in our lives. It helps us get jobs, begins our success, it..."

"Shut up, and let's get going!" Eddy said impatiently, grabbing ahold of the hatted boy and forcing him on the bike at the end of yard. Edd just smiled and followed.

Ed swung his leg over the bike, preparing to move forward. Edd then placed his foot on the small iron bars behind the bike. Grasping to Ed's shoulders for balance and support.

"Oh, what?" Eddy said looking at Edd. "You expect me to ride in the basket!"

"Yep!" Ed said grabbing the boy by the back of his yellow jacket and set him in the small carrier basket.

"I'm sorry Eddy, but I am much to tall to fit in the basket any longer. You are the shortest of our three." Edd said, with a small smirk. Eddy replied with a cold glare, and crossed his arms against his chest. Pouting and mumbling insults towards Edd.

Edd gave Ed the word and the large boy peddled down the street at a moderate rate. The boys' needed to arrive early that day. There schedules and activity board would only be posted up that morning, and missing it could mean a tardy on Edd's records. Eddy and Ed only cared if the boy's shared the same home room like every year before them. Last year was the worst. The Eds' were put through unbelievable scenarios by the Kankers, just to have the same home room together. The boys' hoped this would not be repeated this year around.

They rode down the rode, and passed many of the cal-de-sac children on their way. Most greeted the boys' with glares and disgusted faces. Others were friendly and waved towards the Eds'. Edd waved back, but Eddy continued to pout within his seat. The morning was cool, and dark. Clouds hovered above them. Fall had started its full-time job. Not a single tree was untouched by the change. There colors were vibrant, but gave off the faint scent of a deadly winters approach. Every child was dress warmly now. Long sleeves, pants, and jackets for the cool northern air that whipped around the area. Fall may have been a bringer of bad news to many of the children, but even they had to stop and admire the beauty around them.

Edd's skin turned to goose-flesh as the wind caressed him in a soothing manner. During winter the bike would be too difficult to navigate through heavy falls of snow and ice, and the winds would be too harsh to ride against; but now during one of the mildest seasons the bike was perfect. Edd listened as the wheels turned down the smooth pavement, and heard the crushing of rocks and leaves underneath. The bike belonged to Ed. He rarely uses it for anything else. All the Eds' preferred to walk wherever they went, but a bike was a secondary option; especially for the school year.

As they rolled on, approaching the school with eery foot, they where coming upon Kevin. He was alone that morning, peddling his bike lazily and smoothly. Taking all the time he wanted. A few seconds passed and now they were to the side of the boy.

"Hey Jug-Head!" Eddy called out as Ed passed him, sticking his tongue out. Kevin snapped his head up, and sneered at the familiar voice.

"Dorks!" Kevin yelled back at them. Edd rolled his eyes.

Kevin had returned to his formal self. The last days spent, before the school day, was the Eds' participating in all of Eddy's end of the summer scams. Most failed, but others had been relatively successful. There were scams that involved little work to be done, and others that put Edds' mind at full capacity. Some of the odd ones involved frogs, vacuums, and volleyballs. There were multiple trips to the Junkyard for supplies, at other times they for shelter. The regular and expected activities from the Eds'.

With the Eds' returning to their normal behavioral patterns, so did Nazz and Kevin. Nazz would smile and wave at the Eds', but she kept her distance for the upcoming school year, and Kevin went back to being, well Kevin. He would ridicule them, and find ways at poking fun. He destroyed multiple of the set ups for the scams, and once chased the Eds' all the way to the factory. The insults and violence were usually aimed at Eddy, but if Edd and Ed happened to be in the way, he would not hesitate to take out his anger on them as well.

The Eds' hardly cared. They were better off and more comfortable with a familiar day than the odds ones that lead up to where they were at that moment. So Edd did not turn to apologize to Kevin. They were too far past Kevin, even if the boy wanted too.

Ed wheeled up to school seconds later, and they all exited off the bike. Ed chained it up to the small bike racks and the three boys' walked into the school together. They made their way to the notice board at the end of the hall. Edd recognized former teachers and he greeted them with warm smiles. They returned the gestures and walked along past them, having their classes to attend too. Ed also greeted them, but Eddy just ignored them while walking on. He received the same treatment as well.

"There it is Eddy." Ed said walking up to the notice board and running his finger over pinned up papers. He found their grade, and ran his index finger along the home room classes until he found their names. "Wonderful, we are all in the same home room."

"Like always Sock-Head!" Eddy said cheering.

"Together again you guys!" Ed patted them on the back slamming the boys into the board.

"Ed!" Eddy growled returning the favor.

"Now lets not fight gentlemen. We still need to go get our locker numbers, and sign up for extracurricular activities" Edd said pushing them both gently towards the office.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just get it over with." Eddy said allowing Edd to push him the rest of the way.

The boys completed their morning duties as necessary. They attended home room, which was mathematics with Ms. Borroz. Then they parted to attended their other three morning periods before meeting together again for lunch. Before meeting up with Ed and Eddy, Edd made sure to stop by the front office to sign up for club activities; clubs such as Science club, Library Assistant, and Nurse Assistant. When he walked into the cafeteria he found his two friends sitting at the furthest table away from the other students.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Edd said taking his seat next to Ed, with Eddy sitting across on the other side.

"Double D.!" Ed smiled widely.

"So how goes the first invigorating day of school." Edd asked, already certain of the answer.

"Boring, stupid, and I've never been more tired." Eddy said frustrated, his head resting in his the palm of his hands.

"Mine was okay like gravy Double D." Ed responded, shoving a mouthful of exactly that into his mouth.

"Well, thats swell Ed." Edd said avoiding any loose meat drippings spraying from the over sized kids mouth. "Mine was exquisite. I already have mathematics homework over whole and prime numbers. Some advanced chemistry homework for my assistance in biology last year, and..."

"Wow Double D. you sound like Ms. Rivers. Do you not have a life?" Eddy interrupted.

"At least I take my academic success seriously, Eddy. Education is important, especially when it comes to our future careers."

"Your such a broken record." Eddy sighed, ignoring Edd's lecture. Edd just glared over at Eddy.

Choosing to drop the subject, Edd reached into his school bag and pulled out his lunch. A large paper bag, with some healthy sandwiches and fruit cups inside. Edd had little trust in the schools ability to provide healthy and satisfying lunches. So he always chose to bring his own. Ed seemed like the only one enjoying his lunch that was provided by the school. Eddy just stared at his, occasionally rolling whatever brown substance was on the tray.

"Eddy." Edd said. The boy looked up from his childish gloom. "I have extra sandwiches, if you wish to eat something a little more fulfilling and nutrient."

"Are you kidding? Why didn't you say so Sock-Head?" Eddy said, his spirits boosting. Edd handed him and Ed both a sandwich, because Ed eats more than they do; and they all three enjoyed a their small lunch.

Ed had to keep from vomiting when Ed started dipping his perfectly made sandwiches in his cheap gravy sauce. Eddy too found little appetite after watching Ed devour the soaked bread.

"Well, if it isn't the three dorks." The Eds' heard Kevin shout from across the lunchroom. Eddy's mood returned to its sour way. "Are you going to try to not be losers this year?" Kevin chuckled.

"We'll stop being losers when your chin stops being the size of the Great Wall of China!" Eddy retorted. Eddy could hear the low growl Kevin admitted from across the room. Edd rolled his eyes at the two children's antics.

"Could we, for once, not have to sit through the force of yours and Kevin's ego this year, Eddy?" Eddy whipped his head around and stared down Edd until the boy felt uncomfortable in his seat.

"I'll stop hating Kevin, when he stops being such a jerk!" Eddy spat at Edd.

"Be it that Kevin could stand to be a little more civil towards us, encouraging his behavior is not going to help us Eddy."

"Whatever Sock-Head. I'm not going to put up with Jug-Head."

Edd fell silent. Arguing with Eddy was like talking to a tree stump; getting him no where. He was just going to have to survive the school year, as always, with Eddy clashing heads with the other students; especially with Kevin. Which is not always in the best interest for himself or Ed.

"Double D. why is your bag full of U. ?" Ed asked suddenly. The tall boy was rummaging through Edd's bag while Eddy and Kevin had a staring war with each other. Not that Ed really minded, Ed always had a curious eye.

"There not U. Ed, their round metallic discs. Which reminds me, I wanted to show you and Eddy my newest invention. It's just a prototype, but I'm sure you guys will be impressed."

"Is it the spaceship from the comic "Evil Broccoli from Outer-space!", edition 2" Ed asked.

"No, Ed" Edd chuckled. "However, it could easily be used as, dare I say it, a scam." Edd winked at Eddy.

"A scam! When can we see this metal money-maker?" Eddy asked in anticipation, whipping head back around.

"After school if you gentlemen want."

"Of course we want to!" Eddy yelled. " Now let's dump these trays and get this day done and over with."


End file.
